Michael Johnson vs. Shane Roller
Shane Roller was a late replacement for Cody McKenzie. He was likely cut after the loss. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Roller came out southpaw. Johnson stuffed a double to the clinch. Four thirty-five left there. They broke. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Johnson stuffed a single. Johnson landed a counter right. Three thirty-five. Johnson easily stuffed a double to the clinch. Johnson landed a right elbow short inside. Johnson stuffed a trip. Three fifteen. Roller worked a standing guillotine. Johnson escaped. Three minutes. The crowd began to boo. They broke as Johnson landed a left hand. Two thirty-five. Johnson looks very improved. They exchanged, Johnson stuffed a single to the clinch. Roller kneed the body. Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes. Roller thought of another standing guillotine. The crowd already began to boo, they broke. Roller checked a leg kick. One thirty-five. Johnson stuffed a single nicely to the clinch. One fifteen. Johnson kneed the leg. One minute as Johnson landed a right hand inside. He broke with a right hand and a leg kick and a big left hook. Thirty-five. They clinched and broke. Johnson landed a leg kick. Fifteen. Roller landed a jab and ate a big flying knee and a right hand. The first round ended, 10-9 Johnson. The second round began. Johnson landed an inside kick. Johnson landed a big left hand and they clinched. Four thirty-five. Johnson kneed the thigh three times and a right elbow. Four fifteen as Johnson stuffed a single breaking away. Roller landed a left hook there. Four minutes. Roller landed a right hand. They clinched. Roller kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Roller thought twice of a choke. They broke. Johnson ate another counter right. Three fifteen left. They clinched. Johnson stuffed a double easily. Three minutes as Roller kneed the body. The crowd began to boo again already, wow... Johnson stuffed a trip and reversed on top to guard. Two thirty-five. Johnson landed a pair of right elbows. Two fifteen remaining. Roller thought of another choke with two minutes remaining. Roller talked to his corner. Roller stood to the clinch kneeing the body and they broke. Roller landed a left hook and a right uppercut and a big right. They clinched with one thirty. "Knee!" Johnson stuffed a trip. One fifteen as Roller worked a single, Johnson stuffed it. One minute. Johnson broke with a right elbow. They clinched, Johnson kneed the body. They broke. Thirty-five. Johnson landed a big counter left and another left hand, they clinched. Johnson stuffed atrip and a single nicely. Fifteen. Roller had the standing back and tried a trip. Johnson stuffed it nicely to the clinch. The second round ended. 10-9 Johnson but closer. The third round began. Johnson landed a jab and another. He landed a leg kick. "Make him back up!" Johnson landed two right uppercuts. Roller shot for a single. Johnson was defending, Roller had it and he was taking the back. Four fifteen as Roller got one hook, he got the other. Four minutes. Roller had the body triangle landing five hard rights in under, three more, two big lefts, another and seven hard rights, two more and a left. It was over! Nope the ref had warned Roller not to hit the back of the head. They continued. Three thirty. Roller landed a right hand, a right elbow, another right hand. A right elbow and another. Another. Another there. Roller worked for the choke. Johnson defended. Roller landed two right hands. Two fifteen. Two minutes with a right hammerfist and two big lefts and another. One thirty-five remaining. One fifteen. Roller lost the triangle and the hooks, Johnson turned on top to guard landing a grazing left. One minute. Johnson landed two right elbows. Another right elbow and a left elbow, a right elbow. Thirty-five. Johnson landed a big left. He stood and let Roller up. Johnson missed a flying knee and landed a right hand and a blocked high kick. Oh wow that knee hit the groin. Roller needed a moment, he was upset. Yeah Johnson's foot hit the groin. They continued with fifteen. Johnson landed a right hand, they exchanged. Roller landed a left hook and another there. The third round ended. 10-9 Roller, 29-28 Johnson.